


Мир не моя цель

by pino_cchio



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик и Чарльз не увидятся еще очень долго. Эрик не сразу решится поднять глаза. Рейвен забудет, как выглядела раньше. Профессор X и Магнето никогда не будут друзьями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мир не моя цель

«Рейвен, Рейвен, Рейвен…», — стучит в висках три часа кряду, и выдавить проклятую мысль из головы шлем не помогает. Надобности в шлеме, в общем, тоже никакой нет, но тяжелый металл помогает сосредоточиться и не забыть, чего ради он на том пляже оставил по сути крохотную, но самую важную часть своей жизни.

А Рейвен просто мерит комнату шагами, от стены до стены, изредка бросая испуганные взгляды на сотовый телефон и отчаянно кусая губы. Свой истинный облик та принимать отказывается, миловидное обличье нервно подрагивает и волнение бывшей «сестры» бывшего «друга» передается и Эрику тоже. А кавычки с друга хочется снять.

— Рейвен, прекрати тратить силы на бессмысленные…

— Заткнись, Леншер, — рявкает та, отмахиваясь от бывшего «друга» бывшего «брата», и убрать хочется не только кавычки, но и «бывшего».

Для названной сестры она слишком на него похожа, и Эрик отстраненно думает, что дело здесь в самом Чарльзе: им трудно не восхищаться и трудно не пытаться ему подражать. Светлый, хрупкий, временами даже обманчиво болезненный, он будто бы весь соткан из силы, куда большей силы физической.

— Вряд ли он сделает нам одолжение своей смертью, потому возьми себя в руки, — повышает он голос и смотрит прямо в янтарные глаза Рейвен. Та слышит, но не слушает, яростно сжимает губы и скрещивает руки на груди.

Ее злость, кажется, даже можно потрогать руками. Эрик же надеется, что судьба к сказанному равнодушной не останется, и на него как минимум обрушатся небеса, а как максимум – разверзнется земля под ногами, но потолок и пол к молитвам немы, а собственная совесть выжжена на сетчатке глаз напротив.

О дисциплине можно подумать позже. Утром, например, когда проклятый Хэнк уже позвонит, или хотя бы бросит короткое сообщение. Он ведь не может не написать: черт с ним, с Леншером, но Рейвен в неведенье он не оставит. В противном случае, Рейвен позвонит сама. А не ответят – заявится к ним, и Эрик вполне может сделать вид, что пришел за компанию.

— Что мы наделали? — тихо спрашивает Рейвен, крепче обхватывая себя руками и внимательно смотря на Эрика.

Нелепый вопрос. Что сделала Рейвен? Высказала свое несогласие с точкой зрения Чарльза доступным ей способом. Что сделал Эрик? То же самое. Но не подтолкни ее к этому Леншер, она бы на это никогда не пошла. Не реши Эрик объявить войну людям прямо на том острове, Мойра бы не выстрелила. Не выстрелила бы Мойра, не защищался бы Эрик. Не защищался бы Эрик… а кому бы тогда было лучше? Нескольким миллиардам людей? Или все-таки Чарльзу?..

— Ты правда полагаешь, что ему было бы лучше? — должно быть, последний вопрос он задал вслух.

«Лучше, чем с пулей в позвоночнике», — думает он про себя, а вслух отвечает:

— Я думаю, что тебе нужно отдохнуть.

Девушка хмыкает, укорительно качает головой и забирает телефон с журнального столика. Сжимает сотовый в руке и, упрямо сверкая голубыми глазами, направляется к двери.

— Рейвен?

— Что?

Эрик чуть поворачивает голову в ее сторону и негромко, но твердо говорит:

— Я не разрешаю тебе покидать здание.

Леншер думает, что она просто молча хлопнет дверью. Но в спину вонзается кинжал острее.

— Но хотеть его покинуть ты мне запретить не можешь.

И дверь хлопает.

Рейвен умеет бить словами, и Эрик уже говорил, что она похожа на Чарльза. В комнате воцаряется тишина, Леншер устало выдыхает и опускает голову на ладони. Рисковое предприятие: драться не «за что-то», а «против кого-то», но выбора у него нет — часть команды он украл у Чарльза, вторая часть досталась по наследству от Шоу. Кадры ни к черту, но с чего-то нужно начинать, ведь Чарльз на самом деле вряд ли окажет одолжение своей смертью.

Эрик опускает голову на спинку кресла, и холод металла неприятно касается затылка. Может, все дело в том, что, надев шлем, Эрик начал думать как Шоу? Или в том, что он всегда думал как Шоу, тому просто не повезло – он оказался убийцей матери Леншера? А может быть и в том, что Рейвен забрала проклятый сотовый с собой. Именно поэтому, вероятно, Эрик с отвращением снимает тяжелый шлем и закрывает глаза.

Ждет, сам не знает чего. Бархатного голоса в голове, раскаянья в душе, прохлады в волосах или же крохотной надежды в сердце – все обойдется. Но голоса нет – Чарльз обещал никогда не лезть в его голову. Раскаянья… тоже — он не жалеет. Прохладный ветер едва просачивается сквозь разбитое окно. Надежда тает где-то в ярко-синих глазах, привидевшихся во сне.

Эрик и Чарльз не увидятся еще очень долго. Эрик не сразу решится поднять глаза. Рейвен забудет, как выглядела раньше. Профессор X и Магнето никогда не будут друзьями. Но…

 

_ _

«— Убийство не принесет тебе мира.

_ _

_— Мир не моя цель»._

— Мир не моя цель, — эхом повторяет Леншер.

Рейвен вздрагивает возле спящего мужчины, прижимает в груди телефон и тихонько шепчет:

— Он сказал, что с ним все в порядке, — Эрик сжимает подлокотник, но девушка не подает виду, что заметила. — И… попросил напомнить тебе про злость и умиротворение.

Но Эрик пусть и «не с ними». Но и не «против» него.

— Эрик?

— Иди спать, Рейвен. Иди спать.


End file.
